


In The End.

by fuchsverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Freundschaft, Gen, alles endet irgendwann, lol keine ahnung what to say
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Was wir einmal waren... Was wir heute sind...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	In The End.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In The End.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196441) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> [geschrieben 2013]  
> Diese Kurzgeschichte orientiert sich nicht an den Geschehnissen im Manga und war wieder eine spontane Aktion. Danke.

**In The End.**

_Klingen, die brachial gegeneinander schlugen. Blicke, die sich für minimale Sekunden immer und immer wieder trafen. Körper, deren Anspannung man förmlich riechen konnte. Schweiß, der auf den ausgetrockneten Boden klatschte._

Schnell trappelten die kleinen Füße durch das für ein Kind so riesige Dorf. Hastig wurde die Luft eingeatmet und wieder ausgestoßen. Das bekannte Ziehen machte sich in den Seiten breit, welches aber nicht am Weiterlaufen hinderte. Blonde Haare die Hin und Her wippten und dem Jungen immer Mal wieder die Sicht nahmen, wurden ohne zu zögern, aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Wieder. Wieder. Immer wieder.

Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde durch das immer wiederkehrende Kichern unterstrichen, das aus seiner Kehle drang. Seit Tagen hatte er sich auf diesen Moment gefreut. Hatte auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Mehr oder weniger fleißig, aber er hatte es geschafft. Hatte eine 3 in der letzten Arbeit bei Sensei Iruka geschrieben. Das Hochgefühl, welches seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte, drängte das ekelhafte Ziehen in der Seite in den Hintergrund. Es drängte alles in den Hintergrund. Nun gab es nur noch diesen einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf, denn in wenigen Minuten würde er dieses klebrige, blaue Ding am Stiel in seinen Händen halten. Er würde sehen, wie die blaue Flüssigkeit bei zu langsamen essen über seine Hand rinnen würde, und würde diese unglaubliche Geschmacksexplosion bei dem ersten Schlecken in seinem Mund erleben. Dieser beinahe schon ekelhaft süße und irgendwie unnatürliche Geschmack. Purer Zucker. Ihm lief schon jetzt das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Keuchend und vollkommen außer Atem kam er an besagtem Ort an, sah aber nur noch den Eisverkäufer in der Ferne mit seinem fahrbaren Mobil verschwinden. Verzweifelt streckte er seine Hand in die Richtung des Mannes, der sein hart verdientes Geld haben sollte, aus.

„Zu spät, Uzumaki.“ Es war die höhnende Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, die hinter ihm ertönte und die ihn wahnsinnig werden ließ. Abrupt drehte er sich um und musste schockiert feststellen wie Uchiha sich gerade das letzte Stück, von dem blauen Eis in den Mund schob.

  
_Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung waren sie auf dieses Ende hingesteuert. Hart traf die Faust des einen den Gleichaltrigen im Gesicht. Sofort platzte die getroffene Unterlippe auf und hinterließ ein wenig der zähen Flüssigkeit auf der Hand des anderen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wurde dieses abgewischt._

Der Wind in den Haaren, im Gesicht. Der, der ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr und seine Kleidung immer wieder aufbauschte. Das Lachen, das seiner Kehle entwich, war heller als der schönste Glockenklang und immer wieder lehnte er sich zurück, streckte die Beine aus, holte neuen Schwung. Höher. Höher. Er wollte immer höher! Die Schaukel quietschte, das Holz knarzte und die Konstruktion schien zu vibrieren. Mit jedem Schwung versuchte Uzumaki erneut mit der Fußspitze die Baumwipfel zu berühren, streckte sich immer ein wenig weiter.

Die Zunge schon zwischen den Lippen und den Blick angespannt streckte er sich wieder. „Komm schon...“ Murmelte er voller Verzweiflung und kniff die Augen zusammen, da es wieder rückwärts ging. Genervt stöhnte er auf und nahm sich vor, dieses Mal noch mehr Schwung zu holen. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, diese dummen Blätter zu erreichen. Welch eine Schmach er hier erleben musste, das konnte doch wohl nicht sein. Ich schaff das!

Und wieder ging es hoch. Wieder wurde der Abstand zur trauten Erde größer und der Fall nach unten schmerzhafter. Jetzt! Beinahe hatte er es geschafft, als der Blondschopf plötzlich ein ihm vertrautes Gegacker vernahm. „Oh, schaut euch diesen Idioten an. Haha. Was versucht der denn da?!“ Es war Yamanaka die mit ihrem Hühnerhaufen nicht weit entfernt von der Schaukel stand und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte. Es war Uchiha, der nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen stand, den Kopf schüttelte und sich zum Gehen wand. Es war Haruno, die sich schockiert die Augen zuhielt, als Naruto vor Schreck die sicheren Seile losließ und einen mehr oder weniger hilflosen Laut von sich gab. Es war das Knacken der Äste im Gebüsch, das seine ziemlich schmerzliche Landung ankündigte.

„Erbärmlich.“ Vollkommen benommen lag der Blauäugige im Grünen, als er die Stimme des einzig anderen anwesenden Jungen vernehmen konnte. Die Schritte entfernten sich und alles, was man noch vernehmen konnte, war das zustimmende Kichern der Mädchenschar, die ihm wie ein mutierter Schatten folgte.

_Dies hier war ihre entscheidende Begegnung. Ihr entscheidender Kampf. Ihr letzter Kampf. Für alle. Für sie. Für sich. Für ihr Ego. Mit wutverzerrter Miene steuerten sie aufeinander zu. Entfernten sich. Umkreisten sich. Trafen sich in der Mitte._

Mit einem riesigen Pflaster auf der Nase lag der Blondschopf unter dem von Sternen gesäumten Himmel und sein Hintern schmerzte auf eine undenklich grausame Art und Weise, nachdem er aus unmenschlicher Höhe in den Busch vor der Akademie gekracht war. Sein rechter Oberschenkel war zerschrammt und wurde von einem riesigen blauen Fleck geziert, der eher eine Mischung aus blau, grün und radioaktivem gelb war. Vollkommen tapfer und nur mit dem ein oder anderen feuchten Auge ertrug er den Schmerz und starrte zum Vollmond empor. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein riesiger See, der das Himmelszelt spiegelte und aus ihm ein wahrhaftes Gemälde machte. Naruto liebte diesen Ort. Liebte diesen Ort sehr. Das leise Rascheln und die näher kommenden Schritte ignorierte er, da er doch genau wusste, wer sich da wie so oft zu ihm gesellte. Wer dort neben ihm platz nahm. Mit ihm unter dem gleichen Himmel lag. Mit ihm die gleich Luft atmete. Mit ihm auf dem gleichen Rasen verweilte. Man nannte es wohl Ironie des Schicksals.

Stillschweigend verharrten die Jungen so unendliche Minuten nebeneinander und wirkten so harmonisch wie an keinem anderen Moment des Tages. Hier verband sie etwas miteinander. Verband sie die Einsamkeit. Verband sie die Ruhe. Verband sie der Drang nach Nähe. Verband sie die Sehnsucht nach einer Familie.

Plötzlich tauchte in dem Blickfeld des Blonden etwas Blaues, leicht glänzendes auf, was ihn dazu brachte seine Position zu ändern. Wie sie nun so nebeneinandersaßen und sich in die Augen starrten, stahl sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter. Stumm nahm Naruto ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde ab und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen, was sein Nachbar ihm wenige Sekunden später gleichmachte.

Jeder nun mit einem blauen Eis im Mund beobachteten sie den Verlauf der Sterne.

Am Ende war es doch nur ein weiterer verzweifelter Versuch. Am Ende hatten sie alles füreinander gegeben. Am Ende hatten sie alles gegeneinander gegeben. Am Ende bohrten sich ihre beiden Klingen tief in das Fleisch ihres Gegenüber. Am Ende besudelten sie sich mit dem Blut des anderen. Am Ende sahen sie sich ein letztes Mal in die Augen ...

_Schwarz traf auf Blau._


End file.
